Sunshine and Deathboy
by NatalieGrace07
Summary: Nico Di Angelo meets a handsome blonde who lives next door, Will Solace. What will happen to there relationship? Friends? Just neighbors? Or will a romance brew. AU, Solangelo.
1. Meet Sunshine

**Hello lovelies, this is a multi chapter Solangelo fic and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

It was a warm spring day and Nico was sitting in his favorite spot in Grand Central Park in NYC. He was reading one of his favorite books and enjoying half a pint of black cherry gelato when a soccer ball came out of nowhere hitting him squarely in the face. Taken aback, he looked up to see a blonde headed guy running towards him.

"I am so sorry about that", he said apologetically, still out of breathe from the run over. The blonde flashed a brilliant smile, Nico nodded at looked back to his book. The blonde picked up the ball, stood there for a second, and jogged off. Nico finished up a chapter of his book, he finished off the last bit of his italian ice cream and decided to head home.

Nico's apartment wasn't very big, but it was enough for him. He looked at the clock, it read 4:57. He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, as he waited he his brain wandered to the blonde boy in the park. He hadn't seen his face very well but his smile was like looking into the sun...Beeep! Nico was brought back from his thoughts when the coffee maker told him that it was ready. Nico poured himself a large cup, added some creamer and headed to desk. He opened his laptop, answered a few emails and scrolled through his news feed for a while.

By the time Nico closed his laptop it was a bit past 6. He hadn't eaten that day other than the ice cream at the park, he decided to go to the fridge and try to scavenge up some dinner. Not to his surprise all Nico could find was coffee creamer, a mixed berry (he did not even like that flavour) yogurt and orange juice. " _Great"_ he thought and decided to just go get some take out at a chinese place near his apartment building. He grabbed aviator jacket and wallet and left his apartment.

Nico was walking back to his building with a bag consisting of sweet and sour chicken and cheese wontons. He walked up the stairs and started down the hallway, trying to not drop the food and get his key out of his pocket, and running straight into a wall. Suddenly Nico found himself laying on his back, he opened his eyes to see a blonde leaning over him.

"Are you okay" he asked Nico

"Yea um i'm fine" Nico attempted to sit up, but his vision went blurry and he layed back down.

"Woah there, you hit your head pretty hard, i'm going to go grab a ice-pack, don't go anywhere" he ordered Nico. The boy soon returned with and placed the ice pack on the bump that was steadily getting larger on Nico's head.

"Which apartment is yours, let me help you inside" he continued. Nico pointed to his door and he helped him inside, they sat down at the kitchen table and the blonde started to inspect Nico's head.

"You might have a slight concussion, so don't lay down for a while, okay? Doctors orders."

"You are a doctor?" Nico asked.

"Well, I'm in college studying to become one, I work at a intern at the hospital here", the handsome blonde replied, "well I better get going, try not to get hurt anymore" he added with a laugh.

"What's your name?" he asked Nico.

"Nico, and you?" Nico responded.

"Will, Will Solace", Will said as he flashed a smile, then turned around and walked out.

Nico awoke the next morning with a slight headache, made a fresh pot of coffee, and took an advil. _Will Solace_ , his mind once again thought of the handsome…

"Ugh shut up brain" Nico said aloud, "great, now I am talking to myself". Nico decided that he wasn't feeling a hundred percent and to stay home. He cuddled up on the couch and watched a couple episodes of Supernatural. After a couple hours Nico started feeling nauseous and ran to the bathroom, then proceeding to throw up his guts.

"Ugh, stupid chinese" Nico muttered in italian. He continued on to his room and climbed into bed, where he spent the rest of the day, falling in and out of restless sleep. Nico woke up around 2 a.m. feeling completely awful, he was sweating and put his hand on his forehead. He was running quite a temperature, he grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen on his bedside table and dry swallowed the little blue pills. He decided to just to try and sleep this through and rummaged through his draw, looking for his sleeping pills which he took almost every night. He finally found the bottle, just to open it and find a single half of a pill sitting at the bottom. _This will have to do,_ Nico thought.

He swallowed the pill, leaving a weird feeling in his throat. He layed back down, fighting the waves of headaches and nausea, waiting for the pill to kick in. After about ten min. Nico managed to fall asleep, and when he woke, he felt worse then the night before. It was around 10:30 that morning when Nico decided he needed to go to the doctors, and since he couldn't drive himself, and didn't have a car. He never needed one since he was close to everything he needed, and worked from home, he would need someone to take him.

Nico thought about some candidates to drive him to the Doctors, but he didn't really know any people in this building. Even tho Nico dreaded it, his brain brought up the blonde medical student next door… _he is a medical student_ , his brain argued. All I know about him is his name, I couldn't do that, Nico thought back. But soon he gave in due to the pain in his stomach. He mustered enough courage to get out of bed, and put on a shirt that didn't smell like he had laid around in for a whole day.

He managed to half walk, half crawl down to the do and grab his jacket and wallet. He gathered up all the courage he could and carefully walked towards Will Solaces apartment. Luckily it was only two doors down so he didn't have to walk far. Nico then proceeded to knock on the door.

 **Well I hope that was a okay first chapter, new chapters should be up soon! Sorry this chp. was a bit drawn out, but I can't just go right into the solangelo fluff, where is the fun in that *Wink* (If you review I'll give you a cookie!)**

 **Bye for now lovelies,**

 **Natalie**


	2. Doctor's Order

Chp. 2

 **Hola Lovelies, this is the 2nd chapter of my solangelo fic. And a big thanks to everyone who followed/favorited this story! Enjoy :)**

Will Solace was startled by a knock on his door as he was drinking his coffee and enjoying a John Green novel. He put down his book, took a big gulp of his delicious drink and went to the door. To his surprise,when he opened the door, was a sickly looking Nico, who looked like he was about to fall over.

"Oh my God Nico, are you okay?" Will asks with his voice laced with concern.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but i'm sick. Could you drive me to the doctors?"

"Of course" Will said grabbing his keys "you came to the right person" He added with a small smirk. Nico let out a feeble laugh, followed by a spurt of coughing.

"Alright Deathboy, let's get you to the doctors before you die on my doorstep" Nico sent a glare his way, it might have been scary to most, but to him it was cute.

"Deathboy? Really" Nico asked with a questioning tone.

"Well" Will explained "You seem to either be getting hurt or sick everytime I see you, and not to mention I think all your clothes are either black or have skulls" Nico self consciously looks down at his black skull shirt and black jeans.

"Well you just have to be bad luck then, _Sunshine"_ Nico said mockingly, his mouth creasing in a tiny smile. Will let out a fake scoff of annoyance along with a eye roll. They made to the car and got in, Will started the car and started down the road. Soon Nico looked like was going to throw up

"You probably have the flu from what I can tell, it has been going around" Will states, and Nico looking to sick to reply.

"Hang in there dude, we are almost there" Will said in the hopes that Nico didn't puke all over his car. Nico groaned in response, after another 4 minutes he pulled up to the to the doctors office. Nico and Will proceeded to climb out the car, Nico looking a little green after the trip. They walked inside and Nico sat down on the couch while Will grabbed the paperwork for Nico to fill out. As Nico filled out his information Will finally got a good look at him for once. He was small, probably only 5'6, unlike Will who was close to 6 foot. Nico was ghostly pale and had a mop of unruly black hair, it was long enough to cover his eyes and stuck out at some parts. He had dark brown eyes, like almost black but not quite.

Will was brought back from his thoughts when a lady called out Nico Di Angelo?

Will helped him up and they walked back into the rooms. It reminded Will of the hospital, and he loved working at the Hospital, the smell and cleanliness of it all, the white walls, and mostly, helping to save people. The nurse lead them to a small room and Nico took a seat on the examiner's chair. Not after long the doctor came in and did some standard tests, checking his heartbeat and lungs, etc.

"Well" the Doctor says, "You have the flu, now I am going to give you some antibiotics and that will hopefully bring down the fever and get you back to your normal self". They thank the doctor and then leave the office to get back into Will's car. It is a short trip home and they arrive to Nico's apartment accident free. He gets Nico comfortable on the couch as he thanks him for the ride. Will fetches a glass of water and hands it to the sickly boy along with his antibiotic pill.

"Are you hungry?" He asks Nico but he replies with the shake of his head. Will ignores this and gos to Nico's kitchen in the search for food. Will just finds empty cabinets and decides to bring some back to Nico from his house. He tells Nico he will be right back and he nods. Will searches through his well stocked pantry and finds some cans Campbell's chicken noodle soup. _Perfect,_ Will thinks to himself, and pours the can of soup into the pot on the stove. As it heats up he makes up some fresh coffee and gets two mugs. He pours some creamer into the coffee and checks the soup which is now hot. He pours it into one large bowl bowl and brings everything over to Nico's apartment.

Will sets one mug and the bowl of soup next to Nico and sits beside him with his own coffee. Nico look at the soup, and then at Will with a strange expression on his face.

"You don't have to do all this for me" Nico says, "You barely even know me".

"The only way you are going to get better is if you keep your strength up, now eat the food, Doctor's orders". Nico snorts and slowly starts to eat the soup. They sit there for a few minutes in a awkward silence.

"So Deathboy, where are you from" Will asks, breaking the silence.

"I was born in italy, and moved here to NY when I was 9" Nico replied, "And don't call me Deathboy" Nico added along with a glare.

" Italy, that is amazing, I have always wanted to visit europe" Will said, ignoring his protests, "I am from California, but moved here two years ago for college." Nico nodded in agreement.

"Do you ever miss it, Italy I mean?" Will asks.

"No, not ever since my… well my half sister is here, Hazel with her boyfriend Frank."

"You have a half sister?, that's cool, I have a lot of siblings but they are all still in California."

By now they had both finished their drink and food and Will leaned over Nico to grab the empty bowl. His face was about 4 inches away from his face arm was rested on Nico's chest. He heard Nico hold his breath before he picked up the bowl and returned to his normal position. Will let out a small laugh but quickly covered it up by saying,

"Well it is time for me to go, sorry for overstaying my welcome, make sure you get some rest, okay?

Nico nodded and Will turned to leave when Nico said a small "Thank You". Will, without turning around smiled and replied with "Anytime Deathboy" and left for his apartment.

 **Okay lovelies how was that? Did it meet your expectations? Well I sure hope so. This chp. Really wasn't my favorite for I wasn't sure how to write it but I managed to pull through XD I'm not sure what I will put in my next chp. Any ideas? leave a comment if you have any requests for where they should go or do. Well im done with this AN and chp. 2 of Sunshine and Deathboy for now so have a good Day! And don't forget to Rate and Review for it would make my day! (I will give you a free cookie for a review!)**

 **Bye lovelies**

 **Natalie**


End file.
